


A Different outcome

by SparkeDawg



Series: Working Together [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sequel to Being Different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Bad Habits are hard to get rid of.





	1. Author's note

so I finally decided to make a sequel to Being Different, because multiple people requested it.

Just one note, if you haven't read that story already, go read it first because it will help you understand some of the things that will happen in this story.

If you have already read it, then carry on.

I will also accept any requests, feedback and suggestions.

I hope you enjoy this story :)

Have a good day/night

 


	2. Surprises

**Virgil's POV**

I woke up and found myself laying down on my bed. Roman was nowhere to be seen. _Was that just a dream?_ I sat up and looked around. _It wasn't a dream. I remember it happening._ I thought about what Roman told me. _He said he was sorry about everything. But was he? What is he going to do to 'make it up' to me._

I jumped a little when I heard a knock on my door. "Hey kiddo, do you care if I come in?" Patton asked. I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me.

"No, I don't mind," I replied. He opened the door and had a big smiled on his face.

"I see you are awake," He said sitting on my bed next to me.

"Ya and?" I looked at him. His smiled only grew bigger and he looked back at me. "Patton, what are you up to?"  He shrugged and hugged me. My body went stiff from the sudden contact.

"You'll see," He whispered in my ear. He stopped hugging me and walked out the door. _What was that about?_ "Just don't come out until ten minutes." He smiled then closed the door.  _Now I'm really confused. Should I go out? Or wait like he said.  
_ I debated with myself for a minute before deciding to go find Patton and see what he was talking about.

**Logan's POV**

I can't believe I agreed to this. Patton was all up for it. Of course as soon as Roman came out of Virgil's room he said he had a plan. The plan was very dramatic and how do I say this... _out there._ But what else do I expect from Roman?

"He's awake, I told him what you told me too." Patton came into the commons. When Roman told us his plan Patton volunteered to keep watch and tell us when Virgil woke up.

"Okay, remember everyone places. This has to be perfect." Roman explained.

"All this to get to Virgil's room and put-" Roman cut me off.

"Yes, you pocket protector," Roman smiled. "He has to know that I'm serious about what I said." I sighed. Roman went into the kitchen, Patton sank down, and I stood in hallway. If Virgil does exactly as Roman predicts, he should ask where Patton is. Seeing Virgil's bedroom door open I started walking down the hall, pretending that I am heading to my room. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Logan, have you seen Patton?" Virgil asked. _Roman was right about that at least._

"He's helping Thomas I believe," I replied and continued walking, getting to my room I went in. _That's over._

**Patton's POV**

I sank down. I don't know if Thomas knows what we are doing. But Roman says I can't tell anyone.

"Hey, Patton. What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as soon as he saw me. "If everything alright." I nodded.

"Hey kiddo, I was just wondering if we can hang out for a bit, you know have some fun." came my reply. "Plus I know about the leftover pizza." Thomas chuckled.

"Alright then, Go ahead and have some," Giving a small cheer I walked in the kitchen.

“Have you seen Patton,” I heard Virgil almost as soon as I went into the kitchen.

"He's in the kitchen," Thomas replied. I got some pizza out of the refrigerator and put some on a plate.

"Patton what's going on?" I heard Virgil behind me.

"Hey kiddo, do you want some pizza? I'm warming some up for me and I can warm some up for you too, if you want." I avoided the question. Not that I didn't want to answer it, it's just; what would I say? _Oh, Roman told me to say that so he could get you out of your room._ I chuckled at my own thoughts.

"What's funny?" Virge asked hearing my giggle. I shrugged like a normally do.

"Do you want some?" I asked, I put some extra pizza on the plate anyway. If he doesn't want to eat it then I will.

**Roman's POV**

So far everything is going as planned. Virgil got curious, asked for Patton, Logan told him Patton's with Thomas, and Virgil went to find Patton. 

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled walking into Virgil's room with the paper in hand. Well it was more of like an invite, but it was on a paper. I put it somewhere he would see it, but not until later. Carefully closing the door again I sank down to get Patton and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited!! A sequel...but one important question
> 
> Should I make this PRINXIETY??!  
> Yes or no


	3. plans

**Virgil's POV**

I went and found Patton.

"Patton what's going on?" I asked him. He turned around.

"Hey kiddo, do you want some pizza? I'm warming some up for me and I can warm some up for you too, if you want." He asked instead. _Was he avoiding my question? Why?_ Then I heard him giggle. _Why would he be laughing?_

"What's funny?"I asked. The only response I got was a shrug.

"Do you want some?" He asked again. He put another piece on the plate, despite me not answering.

"I'm going to go back to being alone then," I mumbled. Patton looked at me after putting the pizza in the microwave.

"What was that kiddo," He asked turning to face me.

"I'm going to my room." I told him. He slightly pouted, but then turned back to the microwave once it went off.

I sank down and saw Logan and Roman mumbling about something.

"Oh, hey Virgil," Roman said, once he saw me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Alright, what did you do?" I asked. They both looked at each other for a brief moment.

"What makes you say that?" Came Roman's response. I rolled my eyes.

"It is easy to tell when you are hiding something, Sir Sig-a-lot." I retorted.

Roman sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you," He paused, most likely for what he calls 'dramatic effect' "me and Logan-" Logan cleared his throat.

"What?" The overly dramatic prince looked at the nerd.

"The correct term would be Logan and _I_ ," Logan stated calmly.

Roman rolled his eyes, " _Fine,_ Logan and _I_ were planning a movie night for Patton."

"Don't bother asking me to come. I don't want to come." I mumbled. Roman nodded his head then turned to Logan again.

"So as I was saying," I walked away and headed to my room. When I got to my doorknob I stopped. Something felt off. Different.

I cautiously opened my bedroom door and looked in. Everything seemed to be in place. Then why did it feel off. It must be in my head.

I got my headphones and laid on my bed. I heard something crumble underneath my weight.

 _What is this?_ I stood up and picked up my pillow. Nothing was underneath. I heard the crumpling sound again. _Who would put a piece of paper in my pillowcase._

"Prepare yourself, for I have a plan and I _plan_ to carry it out over time." I mumbled what the note stated. My first instinct told me that this was Roman, but by the look of the art and the pun it made me think of Patton. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Logan. He wasn't one to do these types of things. I tried to put the paper on the nightstand, but managed to drop it. As I went to pick it up I noticed writing on the back.

' _When you read this please accept this invitation to come to movie night with us. You will be staring as our special guest. If you don't accept the invite then put this paper outside your door. If you do then meet us in Thomas' living room at 7:30pm. Thank you.'_

This sounds likes something Patton would do, but also Roman. I was confused. 

**Should I go or stay in my room?**


	4. movie night

**Patton's POV**  
  
Roman is excited. Of course, I am too, because it's movie night. Roman told us that he invited Virgil to come, which is awesome we need to include Virge more in things like this.  
  
"I don't even know if he's going to come," Roman mumbled. He's been pacing around since after Virgil went back into his room.  
  
"Calm down Roman," Thomas stated. Roman sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just hope he comes. He's the guest of honor," Roman told us.  
  
"Do you want me to check on him kiddo?" I asked. Roman slowly nodded.  
  
"Just don't give anything away," He told me. I nodded then sank down.  
  
I went to Virgil's bedroom door. Don't give anything away. I told myself. I took a deep breath in before knocking on the door.  
  
"Virgil?" I listened for a minute. "Hey kiddo, I was wondering if you'd want to come to our movie night." I paused again.  
  
"What time is it?" I heard Virgil mumble.  
  
"The movie night or right now ?" I asked repeating my thoughts.  
  
"The movie night,” He mumbled. I looked on my phone for the time.  
  
“It starts in about twenty minutes,” I replied.  
  
“Okay,” He replied. As I turned to leave I heard Vigil say something else. “Thanks,” I smiled.  
  
I walked back into the commons. "What'd he say?" Roman asked.  
  
"He just asked me what time it started," I replied.  
  
"What if he didn't see the note?" Roman asked. "What if he didn't even know about it?"  
  
"Calm down Roman. I'm sure he knows about it. I can ask him if you want me to," I responded.  
  
"Ask me what?" Virgil walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Virgil," I smiled seeing him. I'm glad he decided to show up. I looked at Roman to see him smiling.  
  
"What were you talking about?" He asked us.  
  
"They were deciding whether or not to ask if you wanted to come to this movie night...again," Logan told him. Roman looked relieved as Logan spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'm here now," Virgil mumbled.  
  
"We shall start then," Roman ran into the kitchen. I followed behind. We started grabbing all the snacks, drinks, and dishes, that we were going to use. When we got back into the living room Logan and Virgil were sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you sitting on the couch for kiddos?" I asked them after I set the snacks down. Logan and Virgil looked at me confused. "We still have to make the blanket fort," I said in a 'duh' tone. Roman smiled.  
  
"Movie night is not complete until the blanket fort is made. Off we go, to get the blankets," Roman exclaimed. Logan stood up, but Virgil didn't make a move.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Virgil?" Roman asked. Virgil shrugged.  
  
"Can't you just conjure up the blankets?" He looked at Roman.  
  
"Well I could, but what would be the fun in that?" Roman walked over to Virgil and grabbed his wrist, pulling him off of the couch. Virgil rolled his eyes but walked with us. Logan stayed behind so he could be putting a movie on. Virgil slowly started falling behind.  
  
Roman showed us where a lot of blankets were. When I saw a lot, I mean A LOT. It looked like a bedroom full of just blankets. Roman looked at me and chuckled.  
  
"I've slowly been building them up," He smiled and grabbed an arm full.  
  
"What do you mean building them up?" Virgil was just as surprised as I was.  
  
"Whenever I conjure up a blanket, most of the time it's a new one. When I put it back it ends up here," Roman looked around the blankets towards the both of us. I also grabbed an armful.  
  
Roman started walking off and I saw Virgil grab a single blanket before following behind the both of us.

We walked back into the commons to find Logan patiently waiting for us. Roman plopped the blankets in front of the TV and I did the same. Virgil just sat on the couch with the blanket he grabbed.

Now that I didn't have any blankets in front of my face I got a closer look at the blanket Virgil had. It reminded me a lot of Virgil's jacket. Mostly black with purple patches all over it.

Virgil curled himself up in the blanket and watched us start setting up the blanket fort.

Roman looked over at Virgil and smiled. "The fort is done," I walked in it and sat down. Roman and Logan both came in and sat down. Virgil didn't make any sign of moving.

"Aren't you coming, Virgil?" I asked him. He just looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "After all you're the guest of honor," I smiled. He frowned.

"Me? Roman and Logan said it was you," Virgil sighed.

"They told me it was you. So now I'm being lied to," He stood up

"Virgil," Roman looked at him. "Your our guest of honor we just said that so-"

"You lied to me. All of you," I looked at the ground.  _Did I lie to him?_

"Except you Patton," Virgil stated and started walking out.

"Wait, Virgil," Roman called after him.

"You lied to me!" He ran off. Roman froze.

"I just wanted to do something nice for him," Roman whispered.

"Just be patient, kiddo. People don't change overnight. We just got to prove that we love him and want him to be included," I smiled at Roman and he sadly smiled back.

"Yeah you're right, I just have to have patience and continue trying," Roman got a look of determination on his face and I watched him walk towards his room.

I started cleaning up the blankets with Logan's help.

"Thanks," I smiled at him as I put the last of the blankets away, except the one Virgil had. I kept that one out.

"We should check on Virgil. I think it would be best to make sure he doesn't go into that room again," Logan is so smart. He thinks of almost everything. I followed him to Virgil's bedroom.


End file.
